clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizzatron 3000
The Pizzatron 3000 is one of Gary's inventions (and a minigame) that is played in the Pizza Parlor. It is used by workers to create pizza. It was created by Club Penguin's inventor and scientist, Gary the Gadget Guy and released on February 26, 2007. An alternative level of this game is hidden at the start of the game and is called Candytron 3000, substituting pizza ingredients with candy. To start Candytron, you must go to the start of the game and you will see a switch, click on it and it will turn into the candy picture, enter the game, and there is Candytron! When playing, the player must look at a sign on which the current order is displayed. Then, he/she must make the correct type of pizza. The correct type of pizza must exactly match the type of sauce and number of toppings shown on the sign. Every correct pizza is worth five coins. If the player makes a mistake, the incorrectly made pizza will not sell, but he or she will have a chance to remake that pizza. If you incorrectly make a pizza, no coins are subtracted from your score. After making five correct pizzas in a row, a bonus tip is given. Tips start at ten coins per pizza and increase by five additional coins for every five correct pizzas in a row. If the player makes five mistakes or forty pizzas in total the game is over, and the coins are given to the player. After the Puffle Party 2013, the Pizza Parlor hot sauce was stolen due to Operation: Hot Sauce. The machine was out of order from April 5 to April 18, 2013. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Candytron 3000 To go to the secret level, you will have to click on the lever at the left side of the Pizzatron 3000 on the starting screen. Then, click Start. It will not show as Candytron 3000 on the starting page or the instructions page. This game yields more coins than Pizzatron 3000. The Candytron 3000 has a few stamps to give out such as Cocoa Beans and Dessert Chef. Ingredients Pizzatron 3000 *Cheese *Seaweed *Squid *Grey Fish *Pizza Sauce *Hot Sauce *Shrimp Candytron 3000 *Sprinkles *Chocolate Sauce *Pink Icing *Marshmallows *Liquorice *Jelly Beans *Chocolate Chips Trivia *When trying to find your buddy who is playing Pizzatron 3000, it will show as "(Name) is making pizzas". *The more pizzas you make in a row without making a mistake, the faster the conveyor belt goes. *The music during the minigame is a remix called "Extra Anchovies" in the Igloo Music list. *The highest amount of coins possible, without making any mistakes, is 1085 coins; in Candytron 3000, the maximum amount is 1285 coins. *The Pizzatron 3000 sends recipes in an order of easy, then more complex, then even more, and so on. The Candytron 3000 does not send the recipes in an order from easy to hard, as it sends them randomly. *There are 10 stamps for this game. The stamps were released on April 25, 2011, along with a new title screen. *There is a current glitch where if you try to find a friend while they're playing Pizzatron, a small blue sign will pop up and will say **pizza_find**. This glitch has not yet been fixed. *Grey Fish were first added to the game of Ice Fishing on February 21, 2008. *In the app version, Sensei, Rockhopper, or Gary can be seen at the order line. Gallery Tron.PNG|When you try to find your buddy when he/she is playing this game. Candytron 3000.jpg|Original Gameplay of Candytron 3000 Gary pizza.PNG|Gary after the conclusion of his invention, the Pizzatron 3000. Perfect Score!.jpg|A perfect score in the standard mode. StartupPizzatron.jpg|The old starting screen (If you are other colors, you will be light blue penguin). Pizzatron3000.PNG|Where the lever was to do Candytron3000 on the old starting screen. Secret.jpg|A penguin pulling the secret lever. New_Start.png|New Pizzatron 3000 starting screen. pizzatron.jpg|Where the lever to go to the Candytron 3000 is in the new start screen. pizzatron.PNG|The gameplay. IMG_1272.png|The gameplay on the Club Penguin app. Pizzatron 3000 Blueprints in Missions.png|The blueprints for the Pizzatron 3000 in the Sport Shop in the Missions. PenguinPizzatron.png|A penguin playing Pizzatron 3000. Icing.png|One of the icings for the Candytron 3000. Locations Location of Pizzatron 3000 Holiday Party 2012.PNG|The location of Pizzatron 3000 during the Holiday Party 2012. Outpo.png| See also *Hot Sauce *Candytron 3000 *Pizza *List of Gary's Inventions *Gary *Pizza Parlour SWF *Pizzatron 3000 *Title Music *The Music Category:Games Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Food and Drinks Category:Job Games Category:Gary's inventions Category:Singleplayer Games Category:3000